The Little Things: A Cabbie Fanfic
by xxMultiShipperxx
Summary: Robbie pours his heart and soul into a song for the girl he loves, but she still doesn't get the hint. He decides to take a different approach to how he expresses his feelings for a certain redhead, and things only go up from there. Takes place immediately following the ending of TBS. Cabbie fluff. One-Shot! R&R Please! sorry the summary is so suckish. The story's much better!


_**Heya! I, like many Cabbie shippers, was quite unhappy about the ending of TBS, so I decided to do my own alternate ending. I just wanted to add a little something to the end of it... aaand this is what I came up with! Hope you like it! There'll be more Cabbie to come. :)**  
_

* * *

_"Maybe I could die my hair blonde!" Cat exclaimed as she smiled widely at Robbie, who just dropped his head in despair. He looked back up at Cat with a hurt expression on his face. He had just poured his heart out to the girl he loved so much, and all she could think about was the jerk who had dumped her for having red hair instead of blonde._

_"Don't you get it Cat?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly._

_"Get what?" the redhead asked absentmindedly, probably still thinking about Evan. Robbie placed a hand on her shoulder and stared into her eyes intensely._

_"The song, Cat. It's- It's about __**you**__."_

_"Me? But-"_

_"I love you Cat, red hair and all. I've loved you since the first day I saw you, with your wild red hair and big brown eyes. I love the little things about you that nobody else probably notices. Like the way you get distracted so easily but somehow manage to give your full attention to whoever is speaking to you, and how easy it is to make you happy, and I love how willing you are to help out anyone who needs it. I love your high pitched voice and your incredibly unique outlook on everyday life; It's like you see everything as some sort of fairytale, and it's amazing. **You're** amazing. You have no idea what it's been like to sit back and watch you get hurt so many times by guys who don't deserve you. Then at lunch you were sitting there worrying that Evan wouldn't like you with red hair and I just couldn't take it. I meant what I said then Cat. You're perfect the way you are, and any guy would be luckier than cheese to go out with you. All I want is a chance to be that lucky guy." Cat grabbed a strand of her hair and began chewing it as she looked down at the floor. With each second that passed Robbie could feel his heart breaking even more. He decided he couldn't take the silence anymore and stood up, ready to leave._

_"Robbie wait," Cat called out in a hoarse voice, barely above a whisper. Robbie stopped walking, but didn't turn around. _

_"What is it Cat?"_

_"Please don't go." Robbie sighed, but turned around to face her._

_"Why shouldn't I?" he asked angrily, "So you can stomp on my heart some more? I've wasted my time long enough Cat. Obviously you don't feel the same way so-"_

_He was cut off as Cat grabbed two fistfuls of his curly brown hair and crashed her lips against his. Robbie froze for a second, unable to comprehend just what was happening. He placed a hand on Cat's lower back and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Their lips moved in synchronization, as the two took their time and reveled in the moment._

_They separated when they needed air, but Robbie didn't let go of Cat. She moved her hands from his hair to his shoulders and stared up at him with those big, beautiful brown eyes of hers. Robbie was dumbfounded._

_"So, you-"_

_"I had always thought there was something between us," Cat began, "but I thought you only saw me as a friend, so I never said anything. Robbie, you are one of the nicest people I know and you've always been there for me." She laughed and shook her head. "I can't believe how stupid I've been." Robbie reached out with his free hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear._

_"It's okay. I'm not mad at you."_

_"You seemed pretty upset."_

_"I was just frustrated because I… well, that's not important now. All that matters is I finally have you."_

_Cat covered her mouth with her hand while she giggled and glanced up at Robbie through her thick eyelashes. Robbie leaned in and kissed her forehead. Cat reached up and wrapped her arms around Robbie's neck, kissing him again._

* * *

Cat was pacing nervously back and forth in the Vega living room while Tori and Trina watched from the couch. Robbie was supposed to be there any minute to pick her up and take her on their first date, and Cat was freaking out.

"Calm down Cat," Tori said, standing up and coming to stand next to Cat, who was now checking her reflection in a mirror. Tori placed a hand on Cat's shoulder and smoothed down her sleeve. She was wearing a yellow dress with 3/4 sleeves and came down to about mid-thigh. She had a pair of white knee socks on, and some yellow shoes she'd borrowed from her cousin Rachel the last time she came to visit. Her bright red hair had been pulled into a ponytail and a yellow bow sat atop her head. She had come over to Tori's house so she could help her get ready, and for some emotional support.

Cat was very nervous about her date because if things went bad, she didn't know if she could face Robbie again. The main reason she had always chosen to go out with other guys was because if they broke up, she just lost a boyfriend and that was it. If she and Robbie broke up, she would also be losing one of her best friends, and that was not something Cat wanted to happen. That was why every time Cat felt any feelings for Robbie coming up, she immediately squashed them and started dating someone else as soon as possible. It had been working for her so far, sort of. She always found herself wondering what it would be like if she were holding hands with and cuddling with Robbie instead, and now that she was actually going to be, she was terrified that the date wouldn't live up to her expectations.

"Cat, would you quit worrying so much? Your date is going to be amazing. I don't know why you're freaking out."

"Yeah," Trina said, getting up off the couch. "And besides, it's just Robbie." Tori just rolled her eyes.

"Ignore her." The doorbell rang. "There he is!" she said excitedly, skipping to the door and opening it. Robbie stood there holding a bouquet of roses, smiling timidly at Tori.

"Hi Tori, where's Cat?" Tori motioned to where Cat was standing, and Robbie smiled at her. "Hey Cat."

"Hi." Cat said, breathless. She looked over Robbie's appearance, and liked what she saw.

Robbie was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, but not the ones that were too skinny, and a fitted gray t-shirt. He had a pair of black converses on his feet, and a black hoodie was slung over his shoulder. His hair even seemed extra-curly.

"You look amazing," he said, taking a few steps towards her. Cat took a tentative step in his direction, then a few more, meeting him halfway. She giggled and curtsied for him.

"Thank you! So do you."

"Thanks." Robbie shoved the flowers towards her. "These are for you." Cat happily took them and held them up to her nose, breathing in their scent.

"I love the smell of roses!" she said, smiling up at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Robbie held out his arm. "Are you ready to go?" Cat nodded and took his arm, then allowed him to lead her to the door. She turned around to see Tori looking at her with a smile on her face, and Trina looking at her like she was crazy. Cat just laughed and turned back towards Robbie.

"So where are we going?" she asked once they were out the door and walking down the driveway to where Robbie's car was parked.

"Oh, just a little place I like to call Cheesy Charlie's."

"I love that place!" Cat yelled, jumping up and down excitedly. Robbie just laughed.

"Yes, I know."

He held the door open for her and she got in, then he walked around to the driver's side and climbed into the car. He put the key into the ignition and turned it, and the car roared to life. Cat squealed with glee and clapped her hands together. Robbie put the car in gear, then pulled away from the curb. He had one hand on the steering wheel, and the other resting on the arm rest in between the two seats. Cat stared at it for a long time, pondering whether or not she should grab it. It was just a small gesture, nothing spectacular. After all, Robbie had said it was the little things he loved the most about her.

_Ah, what the heck,_ she thought, and reached over. She placed her hand over his, causing him to glance at her out of the corner of his eye with a smile on his lips. Cat smiled in return, then stared back at the road. Robbie gave her hand a slight squeeze, and all the worries and nervousness she had flew out the window. So it was true, it was the little things that mattered.

* * *

_**check out my profile pleasee! I put up a poll and I'd really like some input from you guys. I want to write a full-length story, but I'm not sure what pairings to use. You can pick your top 3 and whatever has the most votes is what I'll do. You can also just tell me in a review or PM. Anything works! :) Thanks in advance!**_


End file.
